Sous le pont Mirabeau
by CityM
Summary: Heu... Poème fic? Ben en gros c'est une Song fic avec un poème (vous aurez deviné lequel, je pense). Le docteur se promène dans Paris, mais tout lui rappel le passé et son immortel solitude.


J'ai relu "Le pont Mirabeau" avant les vacances et je me suis dit : "Non d'un Dalek à corne, ça va trop bien au Docteur !" Donc, bon vu que je suis parti et que je n'avais pas trop de connexion, j'ai écrit cette fic. Donc voilà, c'était le blabla inutile de l'auteur, toujours au rendez-vous.

Résumé : Heu... Poème fic? Ben en gros c'est une Song fic avec un poème ^^ (vous aurez deviné lequel, je pense). Le docteur se promène dans Paris, mais tout lui rappel le passé et son immortel solitude.

Disclaimer : les personnages sont la propriété de Sydney Newman, Donald Wilson... Le poème de Guillaume Apollinaire. J'ai aussi fait une référence à Brasseince, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle ne soit trop compliquée à trouver.

* * *

_Sous le pont Mirabeau coule la Seine  
Et nos amours  
Faut-il qu'il m'en souvienne  
La joie venait toujours après la peine_

Paris, la Seine, le pont Mirabeau, il se souvenait de ce poème. De cette mélancolie quand il l'avait entendu pour la première fois. Il neigeait cette nuit là, la Ville Lumière avait revêtit son lourd manteau blanc. Les gens étaient bien à l'abri, chez eux, serré devant la cheminée. Il n'avait pas de cheminé, ni d'ami ou de famille contre qui se blottir.

_Vienne la nuit sonne l'heure  
Les jours s'en vont je demeure_

Du haut de Notre Dame, les anges de pierres veillent. Leurs corps difforment de monstre bienveillant surplombe la ville. Ils sont vieux ces anges... Mais pas autant que moi, pense-t-il. Doucement il s'éloigne. La cathédrale est magnifique, mais trop de souvenirs, d'histoires et de contes son gravé dans sa silhouette. Même la brise, lorsqu'elle passe dans les cloches, fait volée les feuilles mortes et la poussière des mémoires.

_Les mains dans les mains restons face à face  
Tandis que sous  
Le pont de nos bras passe  
Des éternels regards l'onde si lasse_

Sur le Pont des Arts, il y a les amoureux. Ceux qui s'embrassent sur les bancs publics ou sous les feuilles des arbres sur lesquels ils ont gravé leurs noms. Les arbres grandiront, l'écorce recouvrira les noms, les amoureux se marieront, se sépareront, voyagerons, rêverons. Peut-être que les arbres se souviendront, mais même eux s'en vont un jour. Moi, témoin de leurs instants de bonheur, je resterais, seul.

_Vienne la nuit sonne l'heure  
Les jours s'en vont je demeure_

Et les ponts, mourrons, puis la Seine, puis la ville, puis les arbres, la Terre. Les étoiles disparaîtront les une après les autres, comme des milliers de lumières que l'on éteint avant de dormir. Sauf cette étoile bleue, là-bas, au loin, qui fuit toujours, mais ne veux pas partir.

_L'amour s'en va comme cette eau courante  
L'amour s'en va  
Comme la vie est lente  
Et comme l'Espérance est violente_

Il y a mes compagnons, bien sûr. Ceux passé, présent, futur, la plupart m'ont oublié. Pas par choix, évidemment, mais leurs fantômes toujours plus nombreux peuplent mes machines. Ils sont comme le fil d'Ariane. Mais ce fil-là n'a pas fin et le Labyrinthe n'a pas d'issu.

_Vienne la nuit sonne l'heure  
Les jours s'en vont je demeure_

Heureusement, il y a toi, ma vielle amie, ma vielle compagne. Tu as toujours été au rendez-vous, souvent en retard, c'est vrai, un peu malade, un peu cassée... Je n'aide pas vraiment à vrai dire, mes réparations ne sont jamais parfaites, loin de là. Mais je t'aime comme ça. Depuis que je suis parti, tu ne m'as jamais quitté, tu as partagé toutes mes amitiés, mes peines, mes joies. Tu es toujours resté fidèle à toi-même, toi qui es plus vielle que moi.

_Passent les jours et passent les semaines  
Ni temps passé  
Ni les amours reviennent  
Sous le pont Mirabeau coule la Seine_

Il y a cet autre ami : celui qui s'est fait sourd et don les mains sont rouges. Lui aussi doit être seul, plus seul que moi. Il ne t'a pas toi, il n'a que ses sons qui tapent sur son crane au son des épées. Je sors de Paris, cette ville à trop de souvenirs pour moi : les tableaux de la Joconde, les graffitis de Rimbeau, les chansons écrites sur les feuilles, mes amis de Momartres et les anges de Notre Dame. Au revoir Paris, ville des lumières et des souvenirs. Au revoir pavés de la Révolution et pluie de mes anciens jours. Au revoir...

_Vienne la nuit sonne l'heure_

…  
« Les jours s'en vont je demeure »

* * *

Reviews? (Chaque Review que vous postez est transformé grâce au TARDIS en gros câlin tout doux pour remonter le moral de notre cher Docteur! Alors, Reviewvez! *sort)


End file.
